Star Wars Episode 1 Twist
by Katie Scarlette
Summary: A mysterious stranger from another planet who has secrets yet to be discovered, stumbles on to young ObiWan Kenobi's path. Will this person change his life forever?
1. Stranger in the Sand

Episode 1, Twist!  
  
-Please Read and Review!-  
  
  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
A young, handsome Jedi Knight stood in the middle of the beginning of a very strong sandstorm, his eyes searching for Qui-Gon Jinn, his Jedi Master. The wind around him started to pick up speed and more sand pelt his clothes and he wrapped his cloak around him tighter to protect his skin. Sighing he turned around and started back towards the spaceship he had come from. He felt a tingling from the force through his body as a cry rang in his ears. He turned to the direction it had came from and stood in shock with wide eyes as a cloaked human figure ran towards him.  
  
The person said nothing, approaching behind the cloaked figure a flying thing was gaining on the cloaked figure. The Jedi felt a sensation to grab his saber and noticed as they came closer that the other thing was a battle droid of some sort. The cloaked person ran behind him, and with a confused look the young Jedi, felt the lightsaber at his belt and on an impulse pulled it out. The droid flew closer and closer to the Jedi and the cloaked person hiding behind him and a beam shot out from the hoverboard that the droid stood upon. The Jedi's finger rubbed over a small button on the saber and a blue light-like blade appeared on the handle, the Jedi moved quickly and smacked the droid beam with a zoom of the saber it bounced back to the droid and it hit it's head. The droid blew up and all that was left was a cloud of smoke and some left over parts.  
  
The blade zipped back into the handle of the saber and The Jedi stared at the remaining parts and turned around. He expected to have saved a pathetic lifeform, but except ended up staring into the eyes of a beauty. She was a beautiful young girl who looked the age of 16 or 17, she had creamy ivory white skin, emerald green eyes that were like green crystal, a small ski- jump like nose, long eyelashes, blood-red lips, and shoulder-length curly red-brown hair. She stood about 5' 7" and was wearing a wool black cherry colored cloak and ruby star stud earrings. Her emerald eyes stared into his blue eyes and she quickly said, " Thank you. I owe you my life…" she spoke with a gentle, soothing, accented voice. She turned around and to the Jedi's surprise headed off to the direction she had come from. She nodded her goodbye and silently crept away. He looked in amazement and called her timidly, with a strong serious expression, in his Jedi toned voice, "You will not make it through the storm." A yard in front of him the sand-blown figure slumped over just a little bit, and collapsed over into the sand, her back to his face. He ran to her noticing she had fainted and was warm, very warm. The young Jedi held her close to his cloaked chest to prevent the sand from pelting her small body. He ran to the Queen's ship, sand hitting his clothed legs harder, than harder. Finally, the ship's door hovered down and the turbolift lifted them into the ship. 


	2. Cryptic Beginnings

-Hey, guys, I sooo don't own Stars Wars. I'm not George Lucas, too bad…-  
  
  
  
*Chapter 2- Cryptic Beginnings*  
  
  
  
He rushed to the closest room he could find. With his partially free hand he pulled back the covers of the warm bed and sat her limp frame upon it carefully took her cloak off. As he pulled the rest of the cloak away, his eyes trailed to a dangling, swinging chain and pendant. The silver of it shone, flickering from the light, with one of his hands he examined closer. It was pure silver; it seemed to be a coat of arms. An ancient symbol inside a crescent upward moon, exotic and unusual it seemed. She wore a ball-length, velvet, midnight blue, trimmed with black lace, pleated skirt with a tie-up, black silk peasant shirt that's sleeves hung upon her small shoulders and shiny, tie-up, black high boots that ran to quarter of her calf up. Obi-Wan spotted a small pouch at the side of her waist. He un-tied it from her waist and opened it up and peeked inside. He poured the powder, which was contained in the bag, onto his hand. It appeared to look like very small crushed crystals. He poured it back into the bag and laid the girl upon the bed and covered her up. He felt her forehead with the back of his hand and her temperature felt normal, and she seemed to be sleeping a deep sleep. He wondered who she was with extreme curiosity.  
  
Obi-Wan picked up her cloak, which he had draped on the edge of the bed and heard a soft, muffled jingle and felt a prickle from the force along with it. The young Jedi looked back the beautiful girl, knowing for some reason it wasn't her and gazed back at her cloak, quirking a brow. The Jedi looked for in and out the cloak for any pockets. Finding one on the left side of it, he opened it and saw a ball of blue-gray fur. Obi-Wan picked up the fur as it purred gently in his warm hand; its small deep blue eyes stared into his big light eyes. He stroked the kitten's fur softly and studied its collar around its tiny neck and saw a very small bell attached to it. The shorthaired kitten playfully batted at Obi-Wan's thin braid, the young Jedi smiled a tiny smile. The kitten climbed purring all the way up to his' shoulder, and sat down comfortably.  
  
Nearby outside his open door, Obi-Wan heard a thud of a large door. With the small kitten nestled on his broad shoulder, he walked quickly to the cockpit to checkup on things. Inside the cockpit he found Ric Olie, the Naboo pilot, checking the various monitors and watching the scene below the ship. Below the sandstorm raged and his master, Qui-Gon Jinn tumbled and turned in battle with a horned-headed, black cloaked humanoid creature. The creature had seemed to be trained well in the Jedi skills and use of the lightsaber. A disturbance in the force pounded through his head as he watched them in battle and worry crept slowly into his mind. A few seconds later he seemed to remember the kitten on his shoulder as it's back arched, Obi-wan looked at the cat's eyes as it stared intensely, yet somehow, angrily at the horned, solitary individual. Its tail twitched back and forth vigorously as it stared on, footsteps pattered coming in close to the cockpit. A young sandy blonde boy, intense blue eyes, which wore ragged, worn clothing scampered into the cockpit watching the scene below. Obi-Wan didn't question him for he knew it had something to do with Qui-Gon, that said enough. Obi-Wan leaned over the pilot and said in a still, firm voice, "Take off." As the duel reigned on, Obi-Wan pointed his index to a spot near a small cliff and told the pilot, "Over there! Fly low!" Ric Olie did not hesitate keeping his orders, he flew the ship to the point, and where the duel was a few feet away. Slowly a doorlike ramp slowly opened up, waiting steady for Qui-Gon to fall inside.  
  
Jumping away from the dark knight's saber, Qui-Gon jumped upon the ramp dodging it and turning on the ramp to the evil. Qui-Gon sliced his saber a last time at the horned monstrosity and sent him falling shortly to the sand below, as the ship took off mildly. The light Jedi ran inside as the ship's ramp began to shut and the ship itself take flight. Below the dark knight de-nighted his saber with an expression of furious anger. 


	3. Excursion Into Space

The Naboo ship flew out of Tatooine's orbit with no struggle at all. Inside the cargo bay Qui-Gon Jinn tiredly laid upon the floor with the blonde little lad sitting on his side and Obi-Wan squatted near his feet. The young ones look at Qui-Gon with concern and puzzlement. "Are you all right?" asked the lad concernedly. "I think so." Responded shortly, the Jedi. Obi-Wan looked at his master curiously, "What was it?" he asked. Qui- Gon immediately replied back, "I'm not sure, but he was well-trained the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the queen…" Anakin open-minded without much thought asked, " What are you going to do about it?" "We shall be patient." Qui-Gon replied calmly. Qui-Gon looked at the two lads and introduced them, "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan smiled gently and Anakin's eyes sparkled with excitement, as Obi-Wan shook Anakin's small hand in his big, " Hi! You're a Jedi, too? Pleased to meet you." A tiny soft, happy purr was heard among the three and Obi-Wan's expression changed once he remembered, into serious. From his pocket Obi- Wan pulled out the small kitten and held it out to Anakin. Qui-Gon Jinn looked extremely puzzled and eyed his apprentice waiting for an answer. Anakin petted the small kitten with a smile upon his face. Obi-Wan held the kitten to his chest and said, "Master, follow me. You must see what I have found." Qui-Gon still gave him a puzzled look and followed his apprentice with the young boy at his side.  
  
He led them to his room and slowly opened the door. The kitten jumped out of Obi-Wan's hands and ran to the bed, pounced upon it rubbing the girl in his bed purring. The beautiful being slept peacefully beneath the covers of Obi-Wan's bed, Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and said, "Wow, she's pretty. Is she an angel like Padme?" Qui-Gon smiled at the lad's question then his brow quirked, "Who is she exactly, Obi-Wan?" asked Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan gave him a sheepish look and said, "I do not know really, she sends out a good signal from the force. A battle droid was chasing her across the sands and I drew my saber and destroyed it, master. She told me she owed me her life and thanked me, then she collapsed when the storm got stronger. It appears she hasn't eaten or had more than a drop of water in days. She fell asleep before I could speak to her." Qui-Gon expression changed as if he understood exactly what the young Jedi had just said. He nodded and asked, "Any identification?" Seriously Obi-Wan looked back at him and replied, "No, master. Though, she has a pendant of some sort of coat of arms around her neck." He nodded once again and asked, "The animal, where did it come from?" "In a pocket in her cloak." Anakin looked up at Qui-Gon and said, "I've never seen a creature like that, sir." Qui-Gon smiled and said back to the young lil' one, "I know. It is an ancient species. It's called a cat." Anakin smiled, "I like it." Obi-Wan and the Jedi master both smiled.  
  
"Should we wake her, master?" asked Obi-Wan quietly. Qui-Gon thought for a second and replied, "Yes, my young padawan." Qui-Gon walked on the right side of the bed and waited with Anakin sitting at the edge of the bed watching intently. Obi-Wan walked to left side and sat at the edge of it next to her and gently shook her shoulder. 


	4. The Awakening

(I don't own Star Wars.)  
  
Memo to my readers: Thanks for responding to my story with your reviews; please keep them coming. One reader asked if I could space out the text and the dialogue, that was a great idea, but unfortunately, that is very time consuming and most of this story is pre-written. Thank you for advice though.  
  
*Chapter 4- The Awakening*  
  
Blinking, her emerald eyes slowly opened, and she looked into the face of Obi-Wan and smiled. She looked to her right and curiously stared at Qui-Gon and Anakin, who watched her, Anakin impulsively stated, "You have pretty eyes." She smiled widely and her gaze turned back to the Jedi on her left with her head cocked curiously studying him. She lifted her torso but immediately dropped back down upon the bed, squinting her eyes in pain and clutching her ribs. She bit her lip "What's wrong?" he asked, obviously noticing the pain she was in. The girl shook head no and said with a honey-accented voice, "I'm fine." Qui-Gon looked at her and said with a tight firm voice, "No, you're not." Obi-Wan pulled one of her arms away from her mid section and lifted her shirt just a little bit to see, against her protests, her pale stomach and a deep bloody wound on her left side next to her belly button. She closed her eyes in pain again and told him, "I'll be fine." Anakin looked at her and  
said, "No, you won't. That's really bad." Qui-Gon disappeared out of the room and Obi-Wan asked concernedly, "How did you get this?" pointing to her wound. She looked away and mumbled, "Bumped into the wrong person." She looked at him, her head cocked and her eyes glittering, "You're a Jedi, so is your master." He looked at her nodding and a shocked expression planted upon his face. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. My master is Qui-Gon Jinn and this is Anakin Skywalker." He introduced them to her. She smiled and replied, "I like your name, Obi-Wan. Mine is Willow Edele Shields." Qui-Gon reappeared with a black pouch and Obi-Wan informed Qui-Gon as he pointed to Willow, "This is Willow Edele Shields." Qui-Gon smiled shortly and replied, "Your name suits you well." Willow blushed and a jolt of pain stabbed through her, making her tense. Her cheeks shone crimson as Obi-Wan began to clean her wound, pushing back some of her shirt. She winced as the pain hit her again, as he touched the  
wound. Qui-Gon sat upon the bed next to Obi-Wan and asked with an expressionless face, "Where do you come from?" Willow shifted a bit closer to Obi-Wan having a safe feeling around him and turned her eyes to the young Jedi's shirt and answered not wishing to face them, "Nowhere." Her face turned pale and her eyes blank as if in deep thought. "It's gone," she said stopping, her thoughts aloud. "What is?" asked Qui-Gon trying to get more information out of her. "My home." She said her voice firm, whispery, and almost...dead. Obi-Wan looked directly at her, he saw her eyes stared at nothing as a lone tear strayed down her cheek. He gently brushed it away with his soft sleeve, yet she didn't notice, still in another place, or time, maybe both.  
  
"Willow..." he whispered gently in her ear like she had drifted off to sleep and he as her trip back to reality. She tossed her head, shaking off the past and breaking into the future. He looked at her, kindness in his eyes, as well as his heart. His Jedi manner, yet though, made people think he was only tough, firm, unbreakable, through and through. As she peered into his world, his soul, she could only find one who hid his feelings to protect a gentle heart. Ah, if he could mend the mourning in her heart, the tender breaking, aching, not healed like her wound. Maybe if that were to be, if he filled that space, she would tell him the world she knew or rather once knew.  
  
He could not understand her deep, lost expression upon her eyes, like the moon in a wolves'. He wished she'd opened up to him, tell him. He hoped to express more compassion, yet it was like a barrier, yearning to be broken, barricaded. His heart began to fall in love with every bit of her, though his mind fought against, believing that he did not love her, he didn't even know her, even though it seemed as his heart did. 


	5. Keys To Locked Doors Yet To Be Opened

-I don't own Star Wars, although I wish I did.-  
  
= Please keep reading and reviewing my story! I appreciate the feedback, and it keeps me writing. Thanks.=  
  
*Chapter 5- Keys To Locked Doors...Yet To Be Opened*  
  
Qui-Gon looked at the girl's expression as she gazed into oblivion & beyond, and wondered of her thoughts. Her expression was easily read by Qui-Gon, for she knew something they didn't. He sensed something strong about her, maybe she held a key to an unlocked door. Though he had sensed great power in her as well, not to shady to her. It had felt like this also when he stumbled upon Anakin, yet the feeling coming from her being was somewhat different than the one from the boy.  
  
Willow quickly looked at her bandaged side and trying immensely not to cry out in pain, to prove herself to be weak, she sat up and slipped off the bed. Qui-Gon quirked his brow a bit and gently said," You are in no condition to be up." Willow ignored his gesture and quickly picked up her cloak & kitten placing it in her large pocket and grabbed a medium leather pouch as she replied back shortly, heading towards the open door, "I will only cause you trouble." Anakin's lower jaw hung down as he gapped at the place where only she had stood milliseconds ago.  
  
Obi-Wan, feeling as if strength had been drain straight from his body, walked wobbly towards the door. Light synchronized thuds were echoed on the tiled floors of the ship, and curious ran through their minds, as of where and what the mysterious noise had came from. Obi-Wan, ignoring the wobble and sway of his knee joints, ran out of the doorway of the room, out into the ship's hall, seeing a tumble of black-cherry fabric fall in front of him. His vision cleared, and the beautiful angel, once before his eyes, appeared again. Willow, clutching her ribs, knelt on the floor withering in pain, finally, after her stubborn battle, giving up. He pitied her immediately, watching her movements, as he squatted beside her. No longer trying to appear "tough", she whimpered, her lower lip quivering. His heart wished to comfort her pain, yet, only some of that comfort was aloud through. Obi-Wan picked her gently up into his arms and began to walked back. Her head was between his open  
robe, as she nuzzled her head for comforting warmth against his broad chest. He almost dropped her, in feeling her head nuzzling his clothed chest, shock overrode his former emotions. Seeking a quick peek at Willow, her looked down towards his chest, surprised to have found her blinking emerald eyes, laced with black lashes gazing up him. A sudden sparkle ignited in her emerald-pooled eyes, just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared once again. He stared at her stopping his footsteps, "Who are you?" he asked, sudden shock and curiosity upon his face. She turned her face away from his, a glimpse of blankness on her angelic face.  
  
He gave up on his curiosity and walked through the doorframe of his room, where Anakin and Qui-Gon stood. He sat the girl upon his bed, standing afterward next to his master. Willow seemed surprised when the same question was asked to her again, "Who are you?" asked Qui-Gon. She gave up and told them straight, almost everything, "I lived on a planet's, Earth, moon. It was blown up by the sith lords, along with everything I've known, everyone." Pity filled their eyes, hearts, and minds. "I'm sorry..." Qui-Gon told her, and Obi-Wan nodded trying to find the words. "We'll be back in a minute." Qui told her, shutting the door behind Anakin, Obi-Wan and him. "I'm gonna find Padme!" cried Annie as he began to run off. 


	6. Sovereign Stance

*Chapter Six- Sovereign Stance*  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon looked seriously at his padawan, "I sense the force to be unusually strong around her." Obi-Wan responded thoughtfully to his master, "As do I, Master. How is that?" Qui-Gon pondered, "There is something she is not telling us." Obi-Wan quirked his left brow and nodded in agreement, "Ah, I also noticed that as well." Qui-Gon stopped speaking as he peered over Obi- Wan's shoulder, his lips set in a smile. Obi-Wan turned to see what Qui-Gon had been looking at. With a glimpse his breath caught. Willow stood in front of his doorway, arrayed in a breath-taking dress. Its fabric was antique white silk, garnished with rhinestones, and pale gold trimmings. The neckline hung around her shoulders and the sleeves tightly fitted around the wrist, to the knuckles. A small ruffle around the elbows, a cut in the middle from the hips down, and the hem ran past the ankles. A crowning headband tiara sat upon her pretty head, and a thin, single band of white lace, served as a choker 'round her neck. With the dress her appearance seemed more angelic. "You look lovely, Willow." Qui-Gon stated. Red began to creep it's way onto Willow's cheeks, and Qui-Gon looked back at his padawan asking him, "Don't you think, Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan searched for the words, finally just nodding his answer.  
  
Qui-Gon's smile disappeared, as he took the girl's shoulders and led her to a long cushioned settee and sat her down, standing in front of her, next to his apprentice. He gave her a serious expression, folding his arms, and looking to apprentice then back into her eyes. She waited calmly for him to finally speak, "I fear, Willow, that you aren't telling us everything," He paused momentarily to see her head tilt down, her eyes, away from his, "Is this true?" Obi-Wan stood next to Qui-Gon, also awaiting her response. A chill ran up her spine, causing her to shiver, she looked up, suddenly quivering constantly. Her tiny body kept trembling, making her look like a small, innocent cherub, so beautiful. Qui-Gon took a short glance at the girl, as an alarming thought popped into his mind; 'indeed she looked like a princess.' As he added more to his thought, it became more realistic, the way she held herself, the way she walked, talked, her almost angelic presence, so unusually elegant for a regular person. Then, again he could be wrong, yet he knew there was something different about her. Qui-Gon placed his left hand gently upon her bare, warm shoulder, her eyes flickered up at him. "I feel guilty not to tell you. You are so kind." Her eyes raced back and forth at the Jedi as she spoke. She stared blankly at nothing and spoke, "I am sorry, I haven't been fully truthful…my full title is Princess Willow Edele Shields of the Moon."  
  
Obi-Wan looked wide-eyed as Qui-Gon looked quite deep in thought, a little surprised though for being correct. Obi-Wan stumbled upon words thinking what to say, "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked, calmly casting a sideways glance at her. This time she closed her eyes and thought, looking pained, "Err…uh…Such a painfully memory." Qui-Gon squatted at eye level with her, "Why?" He had a way of always getting information out of people that he needed. She looked up into his eyes and spoke in a majestic, calmly tone that could have only come from a genuine Noblewoman, "Dark, dark, men, a Sith lord, I'm sure. Destroyed my planet, my family's kingdom." Obi-Wan's brows rose, "That's awful." Willow gave a short nod and held her head up, not allowing it to droop. Qui-Gon turned toward to Willow again, "Princess, how may we be of service to you?" A look of curiosity flooded her features, "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to meet the Queen aboard." Qui-Gon stood up flashed her a tiny smile and shortly bowed to her, "If that is your wish, your highness." Qui-Gon glimpsed at his apprentice and shortly asked him, "Obi-Wan, escort the princess to see the queen? I have something to check upon." Obi-Wan gave his master, a single nod and offered his arm to the princess. She smiled at Obi-Wan, as they headed off. Qui-Gon smiled as the two rounded the corner. 


	7. Tryst

"The Queen is Queen Amidala of Naboo, we are flying to Coruscant because she is to speak with the Senate about the trade federation's invasion upon her kingdom. My master and I are to speak to the Jedi Council about the boy, the sith, and you." Obi-Wan said, filling Willow in. "May I go with you to the council?" Willow asked, curiosity provoking her. "I will have to ask Qui-Gon." They sauntered down the hall, the sound of the ship running and Obi-Wan's leather boots clicking upon the tiled floor. Obi-Wan's hands were hidden with them folded and clothed with his long robe sleeves. With a sparkling, sudden glint of light, shining at the top of Willow's eyes, she glimpsed at the young Jedi. In curiosity, he looked at the princess, her head turned back away, and quirked a brow. As their steps continued, unexpectedly as she looked straight ahead, she told him, "You have lovely eyes." Redness colored Obi-Wan's cheeks as her remark sank in. As if on cue they reached the doorway to the Queen. Obi-Wan held the door open as they walked through the tall doorway. The Queen was addressing one of her handmaiden's as the two entered, she stopped and curiously looked up at the two. Her brow heightened as her eyes traced the elegant form in such formal dress. Obi-Wan bowed in apperception to Queen Amidala and cast his eyes upon Willow, who stood with an admirable amount of grace, gently setting her own gaze upon the Queen. Obi-Wan looked back at the Queen and optimized his tongue, addressing Willow, "Queen Amidala, I would like to introduce you to Princess Willow Edele Shields of the Earth's Moon. Princess, this is Queen Amidala of the Naboo." The princess curtsied in the Queen's direction and the Queen lent a nod. "Your highness, Qui-Gon wishes for the Princess to accompany us to Coruscant, but with your approval." The Queen nodded softly, "If that is what your Jedi master wishes." Obi-Wan nodded back with the solemn expression of a Jedi knight.  
  
"Obi-Wan," Willow said, as they rounded a corner, coming out of the Queen's corridor and into the hall, "What do you for fun?" she asked out of curiosity. Obi-Wan's expression was solemn, "I do not have time for fun, your highness." Willow cocked her brow up, "You do not have to refer to me so formally, Obi-Wan. And you could make time for fun." Her eyes glittered mischievously. "I am a Jedi knight." He told her, staring straight ahead as they walked along. "So?" she spotted rebelliously. "The Jedi counsel will love you." Obi-Wan said sarcastically. 


	8. Antagonistic Rebellion

~Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! Thanks again!~ * Brï *  
  
  
  
*Chapter 8- Antagonistic Rebellion*  
  
  
  
The Jedi counsel was quieter than even Obi-Wan Kenobi. Their stares felt as if they penetrated her whole entire body. The silk fabric rustled with each of her movements, it was soft and comfortable, it was a light peach color, it's hem fell upon the floor like a cascading waterfall in folds from the hips down. It hugged her hips, her waistline, to her bust and her upper arms. The lower arms were hidden under the flowing folded fabric. The neckline was fairly modest, on her shoulders, yet, scooping down five inches below her collarbone. Her family crest hung from its thick chain upon her bosom shining with perfection and age. "Whom have you brought before us, Qui-Gon?" Yoda asked in his strange little voice. "Princess Willow Edele Shields of the Earth's Moon." Qui-Gon replied shortly. Yoda's green ears perked up, "A Princess you say? Hmm." Yoda looked gently at her with a solemn expression, "Qui-Gon, we wish to talk to you alone about this." Willow gazed up at Yoda's small little form, "I wish to stay." Willow said, her rebellious self-taking over. Her brow was held high and chin tilted towards the sky. Obi-Wan looked slightly shocked at her and the statement out of her mouth and gazed at her cautiously. "A rebel you are." Yoda told her, chuckling aloud to himself, "I admire you, child, but this I must speak with Qui-Gon only." Willow smiled inside, and grumbled to herself, walking out into the balcony. Obi-Wan followed, a bit behind.  
  
"Qui-Gon, it is imperative that you keep the princess together with Obi- Wan. She plays an important role in young Obi-Wan's life." Master Windu said, on the right hand side of Yoda. Yoda chuckled, "The girl, I like. Humorous, hmm?" Qui-Gon briefly smiled and nodded. "But," Yoda began to warn, "There is and will be great passion between the two." Qui-Gon listened on with a hint surprise. 


	9. Spark of Defiance

Willow grumbled still, as she gazed over the balcony to the depths of the city, "Can you hear anything?" She asked gazing over her shoulder at Obi- Wan. "No." Obi-Wan responded, "I would be disobeying the counsel." Willow quirked a brow over at him and questioned him, "Why are you always so quiet?" Obi-Wan solemnly glanced over to her, with the corner of his eye on the window of the counsel. "I was trained to be." He stated shortly. "Why are you not?" He shot back at her. She gazed back in surprise, then relaxed, slumping against the balcony's railing, "Because it's boring not to talk, and because I can." Willow gave him a "so there" look and turned away to look out at the large city. Obi-Wan sighed to himself, her defiance was going to cause trouble.  
  
Qui-Gon rubbed his forehead in suspense as he awaited the counsel's decision standing outside on the balcony with Obi-Wan and Willow. Willow had already, four times, had quizzed Qui-Gon for the counsel's revealing about her, and four times he had told her nothing. Willow finally remained slumped down in a corner of the balcony, fast asleep, wrapped up in Obi- Wan's long brown cloak, which he had done when he saw her asleep. Master Windu waved them into the counsel area. Qui-Gon peered over at Willow's fragile frame, that was slumped against the balcony wall and commanded Obi- Wan, "Obi-Wan, wake her up. It is time to go." Qui-Gon walked inside, his arms folded inside his robe. Obi-Wan slowly kneeled beside Willow with a puzzled glanced over her body, wondering what to say. A blink suddenly erupted from the sleeping girl's eyes and they fluttered like monarch butterflies as they peered open, glittering emerald. "Obi-Wan?" Willow mumbled, softly, like a breathy Marilyn Monroe whisper. He stared over her, his breath heavy, as she gazed into his eyes. "The counsel is finished." He uttered airily. Willow reached out and took one of his loose hands from his side and grasped it. She laced her fingers between his thicker fingers, and his breath quickened as he felt her soft skin. The skin of his hands were soft, yet leathery from work and training.  
  
Anakin looked up, puzzled, at Qui-Gon, as he gazed out the window watching Obi-Wan helping Willow up, "Qui-Gon?" he asked. "Hmm?" responded Qui-Gon still looking out the window. "Why does Obi-Wan look at Willow like that?" Qui-Gon looked startled, "What do you mean?" Anakin looked out the window, as well, "Like me, when I get a new podracer part." Qui-Gon chuckled at his simile, "Well, Anakin, because Willow is.a very special person." Anakin looked a bit doubtful at the Jedi master.  
  
"Could you help me up?" Willow asked, as she waited while Obi-Wan's fingers encased her's. Obi-Wan pulled her up gently to her feet, the girl as light as a feather. She stumbled on an instant, and he caught her against his chest with a swift action. Her chest rose and fell with the harsh breaths that her lungs inhaled, against his warm chest. Her hair smelt like roses as he inhaled through his nose, and her skin burnt passionately against his chest, through the cloth. She slipped away, slowly, and turned her eyes, afar, not to make contact with his. She slowly set off afoot into the room of the counsel and he walked carefully behind her. 


	10. VERY Important Note

*~* Note from the Author *~*  
  
  
  
Hey readers,  
  
I'd like to thank all the readers who have read this story so far and have reviewed. It's wonderful to see a review after you have written! Thanks so much! But, I have finally come to a decision, I have never really received a lot of reviews of this story and I have decided that I might not continue it. I will continue it, though if I receive at least 5-10 reviews in favor of continuing. If I receive the number of reviews within at least 2 weeks I will post a new chapter in place of this note. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
*~* Katie Scarlette *~* 


End file.
